


By a Flickering Fire

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before James and Carlos were in the band and on the show, they'd made out on a beach in La Jolla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By a Flickering Fire

"Do you remember when you met me for the first time?" James asked, running his hand up and down Carlos' arm. The two of them were laying on Carlos' bed, Carlos sprawled out on top of James, their legs tangled and their arms around each other.

"Yeah - at the audition, right?" Carlos said, drowsy.

"Are you kidding?" James stared at Carlos, shoving him off, and propping himself onto his elbows. "You're kidding, right?"

"What?" now Carlos was awake, his brow wrinkled. "Did we meet before that?"

"DUDE! We made out on the beach when I was seventeen!" 

+

Carlos leaped out of the back of the Jeep, arching his back and stretching out his sore muscles. Damn, fourteen hours in a cramped car with three other guys was not the most comfortable way to spend his time. He absentmindedly kneaded at his arms, and looked around him at the beach. There were only a few people sprawled out on beach towels. Well, it was only 10 o'clock, Carlos realized, checking his watch. Give it a few hours.

"Hey, man, I'm going to lay out. Find me, okay?" Carlos said as he grabbed a beach towel, stuck a hat on his head, and ran onto the sand. He unrolled the towel, stripped off his tank top, and then laid out on his stomach.

He had been laying there for a couple of minutes before he saw the tall guy standing at the edge of the beach, perusing the waves, one hand keeping his surfboard upright. All he could see was the back of the guy, but, man. He was wearing a wetsuit that was completely molded to his body, showing off all...muscles and contours and long, long legs and bulging biceps... Carlos shook his head, and was grateful that he had his sunglasses to hide the fact that he was staring straight a hole at the well-formed stranger. 

"Sleeping? You didn't even drive for the last shift!" and then sand was flying into Carlos' hair as the rest of his friends ran up to him. Jerome shoved at Carlos' back, dropping the case of beer at his feet. Carlos raised himself up on his elbows, brushing at his arms and and hair. 

"What the hell, man?"

"Oh, whatever. Are you going to just lay there, like a lump? At least take a beer or something," Jerome snickered. "I am going to throw myself into those excellent waters." 

"You act as if we'd never seen the ocean before," Carlos grumbled. Jerome just shrugged, peeled off his sweatshirt, and ran screaming towards the edge of the water, arms outstretched. Carlos shook his head. He would swim in a bit, but first, he just felt like soaking up as much of the rays as possible. And covertly checking out the guy - oh. He was gone. Probably actually, you know, surfing - 

"Hey." Carlos' head snapped up and his eyes widened. The surfer guy was walking by, nodding at him, on his way to the boardwalk. His suit was unzipped and folded over his hips and his chest was slick with water, all in all a glorious sight. 

"Hey," Carlos echoed back, his lips involuntarily curving into a smile. The guy smiled back, over his shoulder. Then his back was turned, and then he was leaning against the counter of a smoothie-selling stand, his surfboard propped up next to him. Carlos decided he was really in the mood for a drink, popped himself up from the sand, and then made his way over to the same stand. Before he reached it, the guy turned around, and saw him.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, coming close.

Carlos blinked. "Er - I've got nothing planned, really. Me and my buddies are just passing through, on our way to L.A."

"Oh, cool. Well, if you're going to be here a little longer, there's going to be a party tonight. Here, on the beach. " 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. With a bonfire and everything. You should come," and the guy was grinning even bigger. "I'm James, by the way."

"Carlos."

+

Carlos and James were sitting side by side, their knees drawn up, beer cans in their hands. Carlos had his arms around his legs, wrists on his knees, a finger playing with the tap of the can. James was leaning back on his hands, his shoulders lightly bumping into Carlos'. Once the sun was gone, it became cool enough for Carlos and James to pull on shirts, and Carlos was getting distracted by the baseball-ish shirt James had donned. It wasn't anything special, really. Just white with red sleeves. But it looked really soft. They had  been talking about singing and  had bonded over their vocal training and how Carlos went to a conservatory and James had just graduated from Coronada. And the shirt was distracting him, making him want to run his hand over James' shoulders and change the topic of discussion completely.

"So you're from around here?" Anything, anything, so Carlos could stop thinking dirty thoughts about this incredibly beautiful boy next to him, especially because this was his fifth beer, and he was a little buzzed. And when he got drunk, he was prone to kissing boys.

"Yep. Right down the street." James nodded, inching closer.

"Wow. Well.That's close. I'm all the way from Florida." Was he really talking about geography? Carlos shook his head. "That's. Not important. Not at all."

"Yeah? What is then?" James asked softly. They were really close to each other now, and Carlos was feeling warm all over, and not just because of the bonfire that was crackling a few feet away from them. He could see how long James' eyelashes were, and they were close enough now that he could feel his breath on his cheek. And he couldn't help himself - he closed the gap in between them and kissed James. After a split second of pause, James was kissing him back. And Carlos didn't know if it was the beer or what, but this was the best kiss he'd ever had, and James' lips were incredibly soft, and he could feel all the blood rushing to his head, and he had to grab James' shoulder - and yeah, the shirt was just as soft as he had imagined - to steady himself, and all of a sudden, James' hands were all over him, and Carlos had practically pulled James onto his lap, and they were laying down on the sand, and there were tongues now and heaving breathing and his heart was pounding and this was ridiculous, because they had met each other literally three hours ago, but Carlos' head felt like it was going to blow off because of how good he felt right now. 

+

"Okay, okay. I do remember," Carlos said, crawling back on top of James. He threw his arm and leg over James' front, pressing him back into the bed, and kissed his neck. "Or at least, I remember that red and white baseball shirt you wore at the audition."

"C'mon, man," James whined, trying to stay mad. But it was hard when Carlos kept licking at his neck, and when his hand was inching closer and closer to the top of his pants, thumbing at the drawstrings on his sweatpants.

"Aw, did I corrupt you? Back when you were so impressionable?" Carlos murmured, working his way up to James' mouth. James shivered, and then - screw Carlos' teasing - he grabbed the back of Carlos' neck, pulled his head down, and crashed their lips together. 

"Corrupt, my ass," James said against Carlos' lips. Carlos laughed, and then shifted his body so that he completely covered James, fitting perfectly against the hard ridges of his front.


End file.
